Slippery
by QxzVIl
Summary: John is the star athlete of his Wrestling team. Dwayne was the star athlete of his. When Dwayne transfers to John's school, and takes him down, John wants a rematch. What ensues to the loser will shock everyone! Rated M for lemons, swearing, adult situations/scenes and such.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, it's me again :3 So, I'm starting a new one (Just a one shot, no series this time.) And, I think it's pretty hawt XD Then again; my ideas of hawt are different than yours, so I don't know. Haven't seen enough of this, for my taste, so I'm going to write my own and feel good about it :D (Plus, this might help me with another of my series.) The theme is high school wrestling, with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, and John Cena as the characters. John Cena's POV is what the story is set in, and there may be an occasional flick to The Rock. No promises though :c

WARNING: Does contain Lemons, cussing, adult themes, and sweat/oil. Lots and lots of it, so you have been warned! (Is sweat and oil really that bad?) Enjoy! (Signed with love, Eloquois)

Definitely the thing I liked most was the smell of testosterone, when I walked into the gym door. It was a manly scent, something that wasn't obtainable by a woman. It was something you had to get a guy worked up, sweaty and pinned down for, to truly get the smell just right. To me, that was the "essence of life" because without it, where would we be? Smelling _good_? I couldn't handle that.

Anyways, walking into class I definitely felt all the eyes on me; I'm the star athlete of the team, and for good reasons, with my six foot five frame, stocky legs and god-like physique. Guys are jealous of my body, and girls only want one thing from me. And I mean, the sex is great and all, but it's nothing that special. Not saying I'm into specific things, I just like it all.

I saw there was a new guy standing next to the coach, who was pretty much built like a tank; if I went up against him in the ring, I'd be in trouble, with his sheer size alone overpowering me. But, I smirked and brushed it off, knowing that it wouldn't come to that. "Okay, men. Today we have a new exchange student. His name is Dwayne, and he was the star athlete at his school before he came here. So, I want none of you to pay any special attention to him, he's just another guy that you're here with to get an A." Coaches eyes paused on me, and he smiled. Crap. "Dwayne, I'm going to pair you up with John here, he's OUR star athlete in the class. He'll get you all caught up with techniques." Dwayne was issued to my side, and the all familiar whistle blew; Go get your uniform on, and start going.

Dwayne stuck a hand out to me. "Nice to meet ya, friend, names Dwayne." I returned the shake, and shuddered inside at the shake; Jesus, this guy was strong! I really didn't want to go up against him now. I shook out my hand and chuckled. "Well, guess we'll be partnered up for the rest of the term. Coach got you a uniform and everything, right?" Dwayne nodded, flashing a set of perfect, white teeth. _Great, one more thing to compete with_, I thought. Brushing off the thought, I headed into the locker room to change.

"…eight…nine…ten! Damn John, that's the sixteenth time Dwayne's pinned you this hour. Maybe he should take over that position, instead of you!" Coach said, laughing and slapping Dwayne on the shoulder. That stung, I have to admit. By the time I could catch my breath, everyone was mooning over Dwayne, and casting pointed glances at me. I mean, it felt like I was cast aside like some mangy ass. I wiped my brow and got on my hands and knees. Dwayne looked back, and ran over to me, offering a hand to me.

I growled, smacking his hand away. Panting, I tried standing up, but fell back, yelping in agony. Dwayne had an arm around me before I even knew I was falling, with him lowering me. "I think you twisted something when you were trying to throw me. Let me take a look at it." He laid a hand on my upper thigh, making me nervous, but then relaxing; his hands were rough and hot, but soothing, kind of like a Icyhot patch. When he barely grazed my ankle, I shouted in pain. "I thought so. You twisted your right ankle pretty bad, you're going to need a doctor to wrap this." He left his hand on my thigh, looking at me. "Hey man, sorry about this. I didn't expect that much effort put into this, because all the guys I used to wrestle, were wimps." I scoffed, sitting up on my arms. "Yea right, you honestly thought I would give up. You're the one who should have given up, before it even started." He let out a booming laugh, easily filled the gymnasium with his enjoyment. I ended up laughing with him, mixing a two toned laughter cocktail.

I sighed. "Well, since I'm going to be out of commission for I don't know how many fucking weeks, I want a rematch when I'm good to go. Do we have a deal?" I stuck out a hand. "Fine, but we play by my rules. And the loser gets what a loser deserves." Before I could ask, he shook my hand and finished the deal. Looks like I was tied down to this whether I liked it or not.

Turns out I was out of wrestling for eight weeks. Dwayne was so good, that he took my spot as lead athlete until I got better. We won every single meet and even the championship when it came along. So, when I finally could walk, and wrestle for that matter, I was more than anxious to get back into it. Finally, when I walked into the last day of senior year wrestling, Dwayne saw me walking with no issues, and his face lit right up. "Hey John!" I smiled back, holding up a hand in a friendly gesture. In the time that I had twisted my leg, he became my biggest support group, and my closest friend at school. Hell, he became my _only_ friend for that matter. I didn't mind the solitude, I had Dwayne. What else would matter?

"Hey Dwayne, how are you man? Congrats again on the championship, that's a big honor!" We did a typical bro hug, me doing something I secretly did; taking in a smell. I mean, hell, it's just some stupid thing that guys do, right? But, something about his _scent_, his odor, just did something deep inside to me. I felt like a dog smelling another dog; getting the scent, to better know the other person. Dwayne did smell like an animal though, that was the crazy thing. He smelled like testosterone, baby oil and lemons, the last smell I craved the most.

He broke away and there was that same familiar twinkle of friendship. We both laughed about it, and I slapped him on the back. Just then, Coach blew his whistle. I was still in stitches, but Dwayne could easily go from laughing to poker face in a split moment, and that I envied him for. "Okay class, so since it's the final day of term, how about… we just have a free day? Converse, wrestle, sing, do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't vandalize or threaten the school." He winked at a few people in particular, and chuckled. "Alright, have a great summer everyone. Seniors, enjoy your summer before your job, and juniors, I'll see you next year." Coach left to his office, and we were all left with an hour and a half of nothing. About eighty percent of us were wrestling dirty, with every trick in the book, laughing about it. The rest of us were either silent or conversing. Me and Dwayne sat right in the middle of the place, making stupid jokes and nudging at each other.

Dwayne brought something up that I hadn't thought about for a while. "So hey, how fit do you feel about our rematch?" I laughed, hitting my forehead and remembering. "Oh yea, I forgot about that! Well, what did you have in mind exactly?" He smiled. "Well, I talked to the coach about if I could use the school gym after hours, and he said I could. He authorized it and everything, so we're good to go. Tonight, if your free." I laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah, man! I'm totally up for that!" I laughed, hitting him in the shoulder. "Man, what a friend I made, huh?" He smiled, with a faint twinkle in his eye. That twinkling always made butterflies appear in my stomach.

"So, should I bring anything? Or is it gonna be alright if I come unprepared?" Dwayne put a hand up, replying with "Yup, I'll have everything set up. Just bring a spare change of clothes and yourself." I smiled, and nodded, feeling excited about it. He told me to be here at eight, and knock three times on the door, so that it would be me. When I got home, I jumped in the shower, and packed a backpack with a few things; Uniform, a spare change of clothes and my lucky rock. I found it on a beach, when I stepped on it, falling backwards. After I fell backwards and picked up the rock, a massive wipeout happened where I had been. If I hadn't stepped on that rock, I'd be singing "Hallelujah" with the angels. I smiled at the thought, and set off.

When I got to the gym, I knocked three times, and soon got an answer from Dwayne. He smiled and stood aside. I noticed what he was wearing; a tank top that showed off not only his absolutely incredible tree trunk arms, but his pecs; they were huge! They could have been as large as my biceps for all I know! Along with that, Dwayne was also wearing a pair of loose gym shorts that, well, weren't exactly _loose _in a certain area. They also covered up his well-muscled legs, which was disappointing.

It was at that moment that I was undressing him with my mind. And that Dwayne was significantly closer to me than before. I looked up into his eyes and backed away, feeling myself shaking a bit. "Sorry man, I was just…" he shrugged. "Most people do enjoy the sight of my body, because of my age. Easily, I'm mistaken for twenty-two or twenty-three." I laughed, agreeing with him. "Yeah, no shit man; your muscles are huge! I wish I was your size…" he laughed, and crossed his arms, causing his biceps to ripple with the effort. I licked my lips, shuddering at the thought of those arms wrapped around me in a choke hold. Well, I could instantly feel the effect, so I changed the subject.

"Okay, let's get to that rematch. What did you have in mind?" He brushed past me, sending Goosebumps all down my spine when he walked by. I followed, to see he was holding a wrestling singlet, easily too small for me. "Three rounds. First round in a singlet, twenty minutes or until one of us is pinned. Second round, in our jocks, for forty-five minutes, or until one of us is pinned. And finally, the third round, where we are…" I laughed. "In the buff. An hour and a half or until one of us is pinned, I got it the first time." I smiled, putting a bit of devious quality in my eyes. He smirked, sizing me up like I was some girl. "Third round though… Baby oil to make it harder to make grabs, and less likely to get a foothold." He gestures to two buckets full of the clear liquid. "Yea, let's do it. You ready to get your butt wooped?" He laughed, handing me the too small singlet. "Well, let's just wait and see? Go get changed and meet me out there, and we'll start." I nodded and went to change. Stripping down to my jock, I put the singlet on, hating the feel of this thing already; easily, I was a large. And, he's got me on a small. Then again, he's bigger than me and he has the same size, so I smirked. I rearranged myself in the mirror, and gawked at myself; I was bulging out of this thing, and it probably wasn't a good thing that I had such a small size. Whatever, it was only twenty minutes. Or, until one of us is pinned."

I laughed and walked to the mat, and my jaw dropped; if a small on me was pushing it, imagine what it looks like on him. The pant legs on his suit were pulled all the way up to crotch length, with his manhood easily outlined in the spandex material. I'd already seen his pecs and arms, but his six pack was a work of art, with six deep ridges and cuts in the hips with a deep dip down to the crotch. The pecs and smooth chest led all the way up to a massive neck, with a face that held chiseled features, soft curves, and a personality. I smiled and continued walking over, hopefully not giving myself away too much. He looked me over again, and I simply returned the look, not letting my opponent get to me. We got in starting position, waiting for the minute to start. Finally, it clicked to the minute, and we went at it.

Dwayne was relentless, using almost every trick throw he could muster. But, I start out strong, as always, and was able to jump onto his back. I threw my weight back and got him pinned, for all of two seconds. He swung his meaty legs and wrapped them around my neck, and threw me off him. By the time I was on my hands and knees, ready to get up, he was on my back, grinding into me and trying to get me down on my stomach. But I wouldn't stop; I would keep going until I passed out.

Fifteen minutes passed by agonizingly slow. He had me multiple times, but I got him a few times as well, us both smirking when we thought we had the win. By the end of fifteen minutes, I was soaked to my core with sweat, and Dwayne was the sponge of that sweat. He licked his lips and wiped his sweaty face with sweat soaked fingers, getting the scent of him from his pits wafting up, for both of us to catch; I think it was a cheap shot, and even he knew that. The smell of lemons and his manly odor was making me lose focus. Not enough, though, for him to notice me ripping one of the straps off his singlet. After I did that, I shoved him down and pinned him for three seconds, getting me the first round victory.

I rolled over onto my back, panting and gasping for air, feeling victorious; knowing that I finally dominated this man, gave me such an enormous feeling of pride and joy. Soon I was covered by a mountain, and that was Dwayne. He held out a hand and pulled me up, my grin still plastered to my face. He put both hands on my sides. "That was pretty good man. Now…" In a second, he pulled both sides of the singlet, and ripped it in two.

"Ready for Round two?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dwayne ripping the torso of my singlet in two made me take a breath. What also made me take a breath was him stripping off the singlet, exposing his chest; muscled, tan, and a slightly hairy chest was exposed, all glistening and shining with my sweat from round one. I licked my lips, my arousal slowly showing from under my singlet. This round would definitely be hard to hide that.

He made taking off the singlet like an art form, exposing a little bit more of skin for my entertainment; his chest flowed down into a rippling six pack, chiseled with hours of work and glistening further with my sweat. He ran a hand down it, then through his hair, smelling it before doing so. I groaned, and looked further as he peeled it down farther, exposing a jock strap, which was stretched into a sad, sagging pouch by the weight of what he was packing. A shiver ran down my spine, and I grinned. Dwayne nodded my way, smirking. "Well, are we wrestling or showing off? Because I can easily do both." He winked, and I chuckled.

I turned around and stripped the singlet off, ripping it further. While my upper body wasn't as ripped as Dwayne's, I still held plenty of muscle and hair on my chest, and I had a decent sized package. When I got the suit off my shoes, I turned around, stopping cold; Dwayne was bent over, getting the rest of his suit off, and his ass was perfectly on display; they were two large globes, and they sat higher up, with just a hint of squeezable quality in them. Perfect for grabbing onto and squeezing during the good stuff, making me cringe in yearning.

Dwayne stood up and turned around, taking away my perfect view of his ass. Before stepping into the ring, he stroked his pouch, getting a more than pleasant response. My body flared up, probably turning red from excitement. Furthermore, my already aching cock was beginning to leak pre cum, which was what I did when I was aroused and not buried in a hole.

I shut the thoughts out of my mind, and walked into the ring. He was glistening from the last match, and I was soaked. Maybe it would help me with not getting pinned, because of the slippery surface of my skin. We waited a moment for the minute to hit, and we went at it. He was definitely stronger and had more energy reserved than I did; not even sixty seconds in, and he already had me down pretty good. But, I don't go down without a fight. I extended my neck and bit his right nipple hard, making him jump considerably.

Taking this opportunity, I slid out from under him, and back pedaled, before he grabbed my ankle and threw me down. He flipped me over, and slapped my ass, most likely leaving a handprint. He didn't just do it once, but at least six or seven more times. It made me groan and smile in delicious ecstasy, making me lick my lips and close my eyes. I wasn't a bottom, but damn! This dude could totally convert me.

Bah, what am I saying? He wasn't going to get me this easily. I swung my leg and hit him in the shoulder, making him release me. I wrapped my legs around his torso and threw him over onto his side, and getting him onto his back once more, sitting on his lap. Now it was time to have some fun.

First thing I noticed was that his competitive edge dropped slightly, so that instead of fighting me, he only held enough restraint so he wouldn't look like he was giving up. Then he put his arms behind his head, letting out more of that heavenly scent that drove me crazy. He held a smirk in the corner of his lips, egging me onward. I leaned forward, dripping a bit of saliva onto his sweaty chest. I bent down and licked up not only my spit, but the sweat that had accumulated between his pecs, and his manly scent. I then moved down to his nipple, slowly sucking and biting, teasing it between my teeth. I swirled the tongue around the dollar sized nip, getting it standing up by itself. Dwayne groaned, grabbing the back of my head and grinding up into my ass. I shuddered, moaning into his chest. I think that this might be the best night of my life. Well, so far, that is.

After I got his one nipple good and hard, I worked my way over to his other nipple, giving it the same attention. I ran a hand up and down his chest, squeezing and feeling the light amount of hair on there, the muscle underneath his pecs, and the sheer magnitude of his body. He was really getting into what I was doing to him, to where he was running a hand up and down my back, using his nails, staring with that lustful look my eyes. Then he took it a step further, and grabbed my ass. It wasn't a grab that you would fantasize over "the day after" coffee, this was a "one night stand" grab, where you would grin over your dingy diner omelet about how rough and dirty it was. He liked the look on my face when he did that, so he took his other hand and grabbed the other cheek, grabbing equally hard.

He leaned up a bit, close enough to kiss, and whispered "glad to see your focus is lost." And in a split second, he flipped me onto my back and pinned my arms over my head, getting positioned in between my legs. I gasped and groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist, feeling his rock hard ass with the heels of my feet. He stared deep into my eyes, and I stared right back, matching his intensity with relative easy. He licked his lips, I bit mine, shifted lightly in his grip.

He leaned down in my ear and asked in a gruff voice "am I hurting you?" I replied with "Just a bit. Why?" He smiled, and said "good." My arousal, slightly softened, shot right back up to a ten. He grinned at my reaction, grinding hard into my ass. Even through the Jockstrap, I could feel him pressing into me. I licked my lips, groaning into him, feeling the climax inside my dick start to slowly build up. I said "I'm close." And he pulled off slightly. "Well, I want you ready for round four." I cocked an eyebrow, grinning at him. "Is this how hard you're going to give it to me? Holding back like you've been these past two rounds?" His smug smile died down a bit, me laughing in my head, knowing I'm going to pay deeply for that later. Good thing, too. I liked it hard, fast, deep and dirty.

"I'm going to remove my grip, don't move your arms." I nodded, him slowly releasing me. He ran his rough, calloused hands along my face, down my neck and rested them on my furry chest. He twisted and made my nips perk up, me bucking slightly at the feeling of it. He licked his thumb and forefinger, and twisted my right nipple. I sighed, wishing I could touch him. Just graze my hand along his face, get the closeness I desire from him. As if he read that in my eyes, he grabbed one of my hands and ran it along his face. "Touch me, John. It's okay." I looked at him, running my hand along his neck and jawline, closing my eyes at the soft feel of his skin. I wanted more, I wanted all of him, as a part of me. I could care less about round three, I just wanted this. I closed my eyes, breathing him in and taking in the moment.

When I opened my eyes, his face was close to mine, six inches away maybe. He stuck out his tongue, and licked along my bottom lip. It was the closest thing we came to a kiss, and I was happy with it. For now, that is. He pulled back, and I licked my bottom lip, taking in whatever part I could of him. Finally, he pushed down my legs and my one arm, and I let him. Finally he said "looks like round two is mine."

I laughed, sitting up and clearing my throat. "Well, I _guess _I'll let you have that one. After all, you deserved it." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stood up, holding a hand up to stop me. "Wait here. Take your jockstrap off, and get ready for round three." I laughed and turned my back to the door, removing my jock so that I was in the buff.

**A/N: Wow, I feel pretty happy about this one! XD So, next round will be the "Au Natural" round, and it's going to get equally dirty as this chapter (I've got to stop writing "Gotta" and "gonna" xD It's a horrid habit.) Also, sorry that this is turning into a series, but I think it's working out for the best. Alright, see you next time! (Eloquois)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reading the reviews, here is some Clarification on what I meant. So, when I said that, I was only saying that this turned into a series, instead of a one shot. So, I'm not going to stop updating it, I'm going to finish it around five chapters, and complete it after that. **

**Sorry for the freak out (if you did), and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Bai! (Eloquois)**

Dwayne was gone for a little bit, I was kind of worried. But I soon heard footsteps, so I didn't have to worry as much. I heard something get set down, and then I felt warm liquid get poured all over me, leaving me and my jockstrap soaked with… baby oil. I sputtered, wiping the hair out of my face, and looking back to Dwayne.

He was sitting in front of me, with the bucket in front of me. "Now you do me. Fair enough, eh?" He cocked a grin, and showed off his perfect teeth. I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking the bucket with me. I tilted it all the way empty over him, feeling satisfied with what I've done. "There. Now your slippery and greasy. Go roll around in the rest of the oil." He shrugged and slid forward, like a penguin sliding out of the water and onto the ice. He was a greasy, shiny god, and I shuddered when I saw all of his glorious back muscle, rock hard cheeks and beefy legs.

"Dude, stop acting like a penguin, and let's do this tiebreaker round." He laughed and flipped onto his back, displaying not only his body, but the object I desired; what was already hardened to a steel rod was getting even longer and thicker. Damn, even my own dick was getting more aroused. "Jesus, Dwayne. What is in that oil?" He shrugged. "Oh, yeah, that's a special mix of mine; has an ingredient that makes your dick harder, thicker, longer, _and… _"He smirked. "Way more sensitive. Much more difficult to focus with a swollen member, now isn't it?" He's right; I barely touched my dick, and I almost came right on the mat.

Dwayne swung himself up, and got into position one final time, as did I. When the minute struck, we went at it. But, I wasn't as strong as before; not only because of exhaustion, fatigue and pent up sexual frustration, but my dick was now sensitive to almost anything, making me have to focus more. Dwayne didn't seem to notice though, because I smacked his dick a few times, and he didn't even feel a thing. Definitely has more practice with that thing then I do, right?

And yes, I was right. He was able to get me pinned multiple times before I could even get him once. I was tired, all spent out, with no fuel reserves left in me. Dwayne had energy to spare though, getting me on my back, head, front, sides, knees and any other position you could think of. I no longer focused on getting a pin, but instead just staying alive for the hour and whatever time. Even that was a challenge.

Dwayne was relentless; when he obviously couldn't get a pin, he tried weakening me down. He would slap my ass, grope it, and bite it even, trying to get me to give up. But when he would finally go for a pin, I would slither out from under him, and back pedal away, before, like all the other times, be dragged back by my ankles. He was a lot rougher and touchier with this round; when he would drag me back, he'd rake his rough hands along my body, pinching my nipples and tugging on the hair on my chest. He would slap me, pound on me, really do almost anything so that I'd stop the fight against him. But, I wasn't up for giving up just quite yet. But one move almost had me.

With about two minutes left in the round, he throws me onto my front. After my face hits a puddle of oil and I splutter, he wraps his arms around my torso and yanks so that I'm with my back on his torso, with my legs and arms pinned behind me. First I struggle, trying to get away, doing anything I can. Then I feel something slither its way across my crack, and I stop cold. It's not only one pass, but he starts thrusting in between my cheeks, with increasing speed. "Fuck man. Fuck!" Even with my back to him, I could feel the smirk and satisfaction he got from me. Finally, I had to play a dirty trick.

I swung my head back, with only a little bit of force so he was stunned. Then I pushed off with whatever ounce of strength I had left, and got away. Then when he stood up, I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I whispered in his ear "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He replied a "No." Then I gave a sigh of relief. "Good." Then I reached down and stroked his member, squeezing harder than I probably needed to. It actually felt quite soft, as to what I thought would feel rough and hard, like he is now.

He grunted and started trying to throw me off. Sadly, when you have slippery footwork, it's not so easy to keep standing up. Soon I felt us falling, and then…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! XDD So, I hope this didn't kill your buzz in the last little bit (because, well, that's what it felt like to me aha.) So, here's a question to the reviewers; What do you prefer they do? Safe or Unsafe? I'm always going to support safe sex, but I think unsafe sex might give these guys a little more trust in each other, kind of like a "first time" for both of them, if you understand me xD (it's midnight, leave me alone :I) So, anyways, if I get it too late, I'll just go with what I want.**

**Okay guys, take care, and I"ll see you next chapter (We're halfway over with this story!) Eloquois **


	4. Chapter 4

**Quicknote: this will be a long chapter; it might even dribble on for a while. Oh well, enjoy! (Eloquois) **

…Dwayne was on top of me. I had spent every last bit of my energy and strength, and I had enough left to do only one thing left.

Dwayne held me down until the round ended, smirking at him winning; his chest was heaving, he was sweating even through the baby oil (that was surprising) and his dick was drooling precum, and standing at one o'clock time. He had his hand on my ripped stomach, which was rising and falling quickly, and my inner thigh, which was bent around his leg. He took a breath, and said "well, looks like I won. You know what the loser gets, don't you?" I nodded my head, feeling more giddy and eager inside than a kid on Christmas morning. "I've waited all damn night for this. You're going to fuck me, and if I dare feel you hold back, then I'll beat your ass. Got it?" He laughed. "And if you resist, you'll only be hurting more." I licked my lips, and looked at his body, setting a hand on his cheek; there was a hand print of oil left over. "Ooo, stop giving me the temptation, I might just do it." I pulled his face close to mine. "Kiss me, now."

Kiss me he did. He went slow at first, licking my bottom lip once more, testing the waters, before finally pushing full on into the kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, and I tongued back to him. Hell, he might have shoved it down my throat if he could have. I closed my eyes, savoring this moment, finally getting what was mine. I felt him get on top of me, his larger frame easily overshadowing my smaller frame. I shuddered against his skin, moaning and pressing up to him. I needed more of him, all of him. I felt addicted to his skin, from how badly I needed it.

I think he liked my skin too; he was driving me crazy with his hands, whether he was pinching, pulling, rubbing, or just touching me in general, he was giving me goose bumps all over. What was really hard though, was trying to not "blow up" all over him, with my already aroused dick. But when he ground into my dick, I just couldn't hold it in anymore, and I erupted; seven thick streams of cum shot onto both our stomachs, coating them with the sticky substance. Dwayne chuckled, scooped up some of my cum, and licked it clean off his finger. Even though I just shot my load all over us, my dick went hard right then. He continued that until there were was one scoop left. He scooped it onto his finger, and held in front of my face. I sucked his whole finger in, and swallowed my own cum off it, then cleaned his finger, swirling my tongue and grazing my teeth up his finger, before letting go of it.

Dwayne growled his appreciation, a deep, lustful, rumbling sound in his chest. He leaned back to kiss me, tasting my own cum on my tongue, and licking any that dripped onto my mouth. Once he made sure I was clean, he ducked to my neck, and started sucking, giving the beginning of a hickey. I groaned and closed my eyes, gripping his back. He licked his tongue all along and around the spot, down to my collarbone, all along my jaw, nipping and sucking at various places. When he bit at the spot right under my ear, I jumped, moaning. "Oh my god…" I dug my nails into his back, hearing chuckling in my ear.

"I seem to have found your pleasure point." It was like he had won a small victory, and I grinned into his shoulder. _Maybe I can have my own victory,_ I thought to myself. I reached down further, and squeezed his ass, getting a low moan from him. "You like that?" He groaned his appreciation, and I grabbed the other cheek, loving the sound he was making.

I also loved the feel of his ass; like I said, it was firm and hard, like a rock, but was the perfect squeezing texture. They were smooth as a baby's bottom, with really no hair at all, except for some light peach fuzz, which felt incredible on my fingers. Not only was his ass good to feel, but his cheeks weren't small, by any means. Oh no, they were large, about the size of my entire hand, and stuck far out, which was always easy to tell when he wore his jeans. Yea, I'll admit I watched his ass a couple of times. But, when it's one like this, who wouldn't?

Dwayne lifted his head, looking into my eyes. "Want to eat me out?" I nodded, licking my lips. He rose off my torso, remnants of cum sticking to him as he pulled off. He rolled over onto his back, and lifted his legs a bit, putting his hands behind my head. I got on my knees and was in front of his hole in a flash. The first thing that I did was close my eyes, and take the scent in; musky, yet somewhat soft and clean. I got my nose right up to his hole, and I felt it clench, then release, and repeat that process until he settled down.

I finally stuck my tongue out, and licked right up the length of his crack. I got my moan of approval and went deep. First thing I did was taste his globes, to feel and taste them. They tasted, well, like skin, like I expected. The little hairs tickled my tongue and upper lip as I swirled my tongue, sucked, licked and bit his cheek. I was building him up for when I worked on his hole.

I looked up, and saw Dwayne with his eyes closed. He was lightly running a few fingers up and down his dick, which was what I desired more than anything. But, I held off, as to let him beg for it. Begging turned me on at any time, and I smiled against his hole, knowing he would enjoy it. Once more I licked his crack and hole, focusing my tongue right on his hole. He grunted, stroking his meat a little harder. After that, I blew into his hole, and dove my tongue straight in. He clenched his hole tight, and jumped. _Damn, he's never bottomed,_ I thought to myself. _Well, I've never bottomed either, so he's going to enjoy my ass,_ I thought. Best to check, I guess.

"Hey Dwayne, have you ever bottomed before?" I asked, replacing his hand with mine on his dick. I slowly jacked it as he focused more on my hand then me. "Uh… Um… ooo…" I laughed, taking my hand off. He whined, then said "No, I haven't. Have you?" He licked his lips. I shook my head, and his pupil's dilated. "You didn't bring protection, did you?" I laughed. "No, because I didn't know that this would happen! Besides, do they even_ have _your size in condoms? I mean, Jesus! How big is this thing?" Dwayne shrugged. "Well, let's just say that Subway has nothing on me." My mouth gaped a bit, and he laughed. "Yea, that's about the reaction I get from all the people I bang."

I swallowed. "Right. Well, what if I did this?" I sucked my pinky finger, making it wet, and teased it around his hole. He shuddered, pinching a nipple. I slowly eased it into his hole, making him exhale in ecstasy. I eased my pinky in and out, slowly at first, then a little faster. He seemed to like it, or at least his dick did; Every time I went all the way up my pinky, his dick would jump up, and would throb. How could I tell this? Well, there's this peculiar little vein on the side of his dick, which bulges out beyond the beautiful satin smooth (and probably soft) quality about it. I couldn't wait to slide my tongue along that vein while deep throating him. Or, well, at least attempting to.

Dwayne exhaled and cleared his throat. "So, you going to give that ass to me, or are you going to be a tease?" I stopped, and looked at him. "Oh, you know I'm going to tease you in every way. Don't think you're going to get my virgin ass that easily." I pulled out my pinky finger, with him whining as I did it. I had a kinky thought, and took my pinky, and sucked it in. It wasn't something I'd consider doing with anyone else that was for sure. But Dwayne, wide eyed, definitely enjoyed it. "Fuuuuuuck, man." His dick, pretty wet already, just oozed a good three drips of pre-cum out of his slit, sliding all the way down his thick shaft, and getting lost in his forest of pubic hair. Pubic hair, to me, turns me on more than anything. Hair on the body, I'm cool with. But pubic hair gets me off.

"John, suck my dick." I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to?" I ran a hand up and down his inner thigh, looking at him. He liked that a lot, his dick throbbing a little faster. "Come on, John. I let you eat me out. Suck my dick." I raised my range of rubbing two inches, getting closer to his dick. I completely forgot about his balls, so I fondled them, him jumping like when he got my ear. They were heavy, low-hanging, and pendulous, with a fine dusting of hair all over them. I could tell that they were full of quite a few loads he wanted to unload into me. I slightly squeezed one, making him curse something fierce, and making my lip curl.

"You little shit. Don't think you can get away with this." I laughed, squeezing the other one equally. I wanted to lick them, but he seemed pretty focused on me sucking his dick. "How bad do you want me to suck it?" I had my other hand wrapped around the base of his dick. I wasn't even jacking it, I was just holding it there. "How badly do I want this? I want this like I want your ass. Like how I want to get into that college, how I want to give you the same thing, and…" he took a breath and closed his eyes. My eyebrows knit together in a confused way. He opened his eyes, and well…

"…how much I want you to love me, as much as I love you." I took in a breath, letting go of both his dick and balls. "you… _love_ me?" I asked, putting my hands on his calf, letting him know I'm not freaked out. "Of course I do. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I developed this thing for you. I didn't know if you were gay, or even bi, so I just kept it a secret. I admit, it was hard keeping it soft when we would get real close, or when we were in the locker room in the buff, but…" He paused as I climbed onto him, looking in to his eyes. "Go on…" He wrapped an arm around my waist, and went on.

"…but, I never lost faith. That's why, when you agreed to come here, I had hoped you had a change of heart." I laughed a bit, taking in his words. "Honestly, you read me as a straight? I may act the part, but you think the guys would give me an easy time if I read as that? The school may accept homosexuality, but some guys aren't okay with the whole 'gay' thing. I mean, I'm only bi, but I'm still part of the spectrum." He smiled; literally looking like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Thank goodness." He kissed me, softly, and I kissed back. For a moment, we forgot were entranced in this sexual moment, but were lovers instead. That's what I wanted from him at least, but we would see.

I broke free of the kiss, and rubbed my ass up and down his dick. It hardened in a moment, and mine did too. "You really want me to suck your dick now?" He had the begging look in his eyes again, and that made me ooze pre-cum. I got off his lap, and pointed to the drop. "Lick that up, then I'll suck it." He took it in his fingers, and cleaned it off faster than I'd have believed. I grinned, and put a hand on his chest. "Lay flat, it's easier. And if you jump, you'll probably gag me like you wouldn't believe." He smiled, and held his hand with mine. I smiled and put his dick on my face. I felt his heartbeat on it, and I stuck my tongue on the shaft. It tasted slightly of oil, but was salty like everything else, and I enjoyed it.

Then I tongued the vein that ran all along his dick. He moaned loudly at that one, and I nipped at it. "Fuck!" he fell back, panting, making me laugh. Next, I tasted the pre-cum that was on his swollen head; it wasn't a red color, but more of a deep purple color, and the pre-cum was a light, grey color, which tasted even saltier. I smiled, and looked up at him. "Hope you're ready for this one." He raised his head in a quizzical look, before I took his dick, and took a good eight inches in one swoop. "oh my godddd…." Was his response, making him thrust up into my throat with a glazed over, hungry look in his eyes. I kept eye contact with him, and I came off the dick.

"I cannot wait to fuck that ass." I smiled. "I can't wait either. We have to get you prepared for it though…" I said, taking his dick back into my mouth, and getting him ready for the devastation that was later to come. I worked on getting a lot of spit onto his dick, so I alternated between drooling, salivating and spitting all over his dick. I worked some spit onto my tongue, and ran it up and down his shaft, getting it soaked with my spit. I would then take the head of his dick, and, since it had been a few days since I'd shaven, ran it along my stubble. He'd swear and bare his teeth, before putting a hand on my head. "I want you to suck my dick, not tease me with it."

Oh, but that was the point. Teasing him would be the easiest way for him to fuck me harder. And besides, I had sucked his dick enough. Teasing, I feel, is exactly what not only his dick needs, but my sexual desires. I started by putting my lips into an O, and going on and off his dick, blowing on the head, and grazing it with my teeth. I'd occasionally suck it, so I didn't make him angry, but I mostly was teasing him. His balls were drawn up tight to his body, and even then, they hung extremely low. I enjoyed his balls, they were my favorite thing on him. Well… that wasn't entirely true; His personality and his dick were pretty great also. Eh, who can compare? I love all three.

I grinned and sucked his dick back in my mouth. I went a good way, and came back up. _This time,_ I thought. _This time, I'm going to get him._ I got up on my knees and held my head parallel to his dick. Then I slowly lowered my head, lower and lower. I was gagged around nine inches, so I pulled back a little bit. Then I manually put his hand on my head, and went back for more. He could tell what I was trying to do, so he helped me out significantly; he massaged my neck, opened my jaw a bit more, and stroked the back of my neck. Soon enough, I felt the tip of my nose brush some pubic hair.

He swore, and put his hand back on my head. "Come on, John. You've got another two inches. You can do it." He made it sound easier than it looked. I took a breath, and took the last two inches, slowly. Finally, I was at the base, feeling not only proud of myself, but pretty freaking sick with how much meat I had in my mouth. I hummed my gratitude and Dwayne was swearing his. "Holy fuck, man! Holy fuck! No girl or guy's _ever_ been able to take me fully. Ever!" I winked at him, and slowly made my way back up. But, I first put out my teeth, and grazed his shaft all the way up. I stopped at the head, and swirled my tongue around it. I looked up at him, sincerity so strongly held in his eyes. "That was amazing. Thank you." I smiled. "Ha, you're welcome. You're going to be saying thank you a lot later on, so I'd save them." He laughed. "Right. Well, let me do you now." He reached for my dick, but I pushed his hand away. "Whenever I gave my boyfriend or girlfriend oral, I would never touch my dick. I'd go until it popped on its own. Now that I'm getting fucked, I'm not laying a hand on it. And besides…" I pointed down to it, and it was getting extremely red. "Do you really think it needs it?" He nodded, but I laughed. "Well, don't touch it, or your not going to get this ass."

He laughed. "oh really?" Before I knew it, he had stroked my dick. "Yea, I really meant it that time." I turned around, and wagged my ass, before standing up. "You'll have to catch me before you get it." I turned to run, but Dwayne tackled my ankles, knocking me down. He crawled up, and jumped up on top of my body, me squirming and laughing, him grinning and trying to kiss me. We stopped; I kissed him quickly, and slid out from under him. He slapped my ass and I jumped away. "Oh, come on John; we're only playing!" I laughed. "Yea, we're playing alright. And the prize is my glorious ass. How badly will you work for it?"

He sat back and put his hand behind his back, stroking his dick with the other hand. "How about this badly?" he did a humping movement with his arms and hips, and I laughed. He would really have to work for it, I feel. "Come on, is that it? What else would you do?" He put a thinking face on, then an imaginary light bulb went off. "I'll bet you that I can make your ass ten times more sensitive to my dick. And make you shoot all over us multiple times." If my dick was a dog on a leash, it would be pulling me towards him. He grinned, and continued on. "And… I'll shoot inside you. You can feel my release coat all along your inner walls."

I sighed. "Yeah, you got me. You better prep my ass well for this." I walked over to him, and got on my knees, his face giving me enough courage to take him. "Do one more thing for me though…" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "And what might that be exactly, my love?" It gave me butterflies when he called that, but I remained focus. "Spank me? I enjoy it." He laughed, then threw me over his knee before I took my next breath. Then he smacked my ass enough to make me yelp. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, did that hurt you?" He rubbed the red spot, kissing it better. "No, you just… caught me off guard. I actually like it when it hurts." Then he smacked me harder on the cheek, and I gasped. "Good, I like it when it hurts too." Then he spanked me for a good while. I clenched my face. _Oh god, not again…_ Next thing I know, I'm shooting my load a second time.

He stops, looking at me. "Unbelievable. You shot twice before I even came close to my first time. How does that happen?" I chuckled nervously. "I guess this stuff really has an effect on me. But, I'm already getting hard again. Look." His eyes widened as my dick got hard once more, even right after I shot. "Un-fucking-believable. You're going to enjoy the feeling in your ass." I wriggled my sore, red ass. "I thought I already told you I was going to enjoy it?" I got off his knee and got on my own hands and knees. "Now, fuck me. Treat me like a piece of meat you fuck until it's in shreds. And then fuck me some more." I paused. "And I want you to fuck me until I shoot myself out. Got it?" He stared at me for a second, before gulping and getting a devilish look in his eyes. "And then I'll fuck you some more. It's going to be, a very very long night." He got up, and went to grab something out of his bag.

When he came back, he had two bottles of something, and I looked at it with envy. "What are those?" He smirked. It's just going to make this fun for both of us." He smiled and showed me the bottles. "These are my own creation, something my uncle helped me create. He's a scientist, and was more than happy to help me make this stuff a year ago." He squirted a good sized glob onto his hand. "I'm going to get it marketed, and sold. Make some good money. This first part is for you, it's going to make things… more sensitive." Then he smeared it on my ass; it was really warm, and extremely tingly. What was weird was when he touched me with a finger; it was like he poked me hard.

"Hey, what's the idea? Does this stuff wear off?" He nodded, and I sighed. At least I wouldn't be left with a sensitive asshole for life. "Okay, now I'm going to put the other stuff on." I heard the cap open, and he shuddered. "This stuff like, made me as hard as a steel support. It's not even soft at all." I pushed my ass backwards. "Just fuck me already, before I change my mind." He inhaled, and then positioned his head against my hole. _My best friend was about to fuck me,_ I thought. My large dicked, big muscled, gorgeous hunk of a man, best friend, was about to fuck me. _Hell yeah,_ I said to myself.

After a bit of pushing, he finally got the head in. I clenched right up, and sucked in a breath. God, it was hard! And big! Damn, wait until I get the entire thing in there? I relaxed my hole, wanting that. Dwayne was not relentless at all when it came to sex, and he pushed right on in. Even with the extra sensitivity to my hole, it just made my experience even more enjoyable. What I didn't notice was that I had shot my load again, easily shooting a good nine shots. Then I felt Dwayne's pubic hair on my ass, his big balls hitting my ass, and I sighed; I had gotten him, all of him.

"Wait a minute… Let me flip onto my back. I need to see you." He pulled out, and I flipped onto my back, right into the puddle of cum below me. Without a moment's notice, he pushed all the way back in, making me moan loudly. Even with the moaning, I looked up at him; he grinned down at me, through a face that was nothing but pure pleasure. I pulled his face down to kiss him, and I kissed him with everything I had. After that, he started moving inside of me, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. He broke the kiss, and sucked on the other side of my neck, giving me a hickie to match the other side. I heard his ragged breathing in my right ear, and he heard my short, desperate pants, groans and shudders in his left. It was driving him crazy, making him pick up the pace on me, making me sound like a bitch in heat.

Next thing I know, he's stopped, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh god, I'm so sorry…" he started to pull out, but I stopped him, feeling my face. I felt… tears. Tears? How did that happen? Oh god, he must have thought I hurt him. "Dwayne… I'm happy. These are tears of joy. You've driven me to ecstasy and beyond. I'm not hurt." I kissed his arm, rubbing his back. "Please, don't stop. I'll be fine, it actually feels incredible." He sniffed, and a tear escaped from behind his eyelid. I wiped it away and smiled, letting more tears escape. "I love you, John. God, I love you so much." He let more tears escape as he shimmied back inside, making me exhale.

He leaned forward, and full out kissed me, his tears mingling with mine as they fell down my face. I laughed, and kissed him back, putting an arm around his neck, thrusting and rolling my hips to pleasure him. He was moaning from this, then he would stop to let me do some work on him, which I was more than happy to do. Since I was on a slippery surface, I hooked my arms around his neck, and slid up and down, in all reality just impaling myself on his dick. He grinned. "God, my mom was right about this being the right move" was what he whispered in my ear. "You're telling me; I was considering moving away with my dad. Not going to happen now." I laughed; we were no longer fucking, but he was still hardened in my ass. "Well, let's move and see what else happens?" I laughed and nodded.

We did move, but not far. The only thing that was moving us was the short pushes and the oil traveling us. He tried me in real doggy style, instead of just what we started with. He wasn't bent over, but had his legs wrapped around mine, and partially up, bent back in pleasure. His hands gripped my hips, most likely leaving bruises, making me lick my lips in the moment.

Then he had me on my side, with one leg propped up the length of his body, him grabbing onto my foot and going full out on me. I had multiple orgasms over the entire experience. Most of them, I didn't even notice, they just happened. My dick didn't need coaxing at all, it knew when to shoot. I grinned a satisfied, dirty grin, giving Dwayne a smug, happy look; he knew I was enjoying this, and I was. What were suddenly apparent to me, though, were his shorter, harder thrusts into me. Then I feel something warm shoot up me, and I realize what just happened; he shot into me. I gasp, and start laughing and then my dick shows its happiness and shoots once more. "Jesus, how many times have I shot?" Dwayne stops, and counts to himself. "I think that was your sixth time?" I put a hand on my head, laughing. "I'm surprised my balls haven't dried up." He laughs. "Yeah, and your ass hasn't given up. Now, let's try this standing up.

Then we finally end on the wall, which was what I was craving this whole time. He's holding me up with just his arms, my back rubbing against the wall and my head hitting the wall, me smiling at him, as he drills into me. He's kissing me again, our mouths and bodies doing all the talking. I wrap my legs and arms around him, and he breaks the kiss, resting his head on me. I sigh, closing my eyes, feeling my energy, once more, start to drain of me; I don't know how long we've been at it, but it has to be a few hours, at least. I hear a faint scraping sound, but it doesn't faze me. Dwayne starts getting jerky again. "I'm close again." I open my eyes. "Wait, let me get close too. We'll shoot together." He smiles. "I like that a lot." I reach down and jerk my dick. Once again, it starts to get close to climax.

He nods. "On three, then, I suppose. One…" I nod. "Two…" Together, we both say "three." He shoves into my ass in one swoop, and I grip my dick. I feel the first squirt come out as I feel his in my ass. Despite exhaustion and six previous ejaculations, I shot my heaviest load; eleven big, long shots of semen. I could feel at least a dozen, or more, shots inside my ass. He cries out, and I shout my arousal, us coming in unison. We both fall to the floor, panting and covered, or in my case filled, with jizz. I can feel his sperm ooze out of my now raw ass, and I can see his once well-tanned skin turn pale grey with my jizz. I laugh at the sight, and he starts laughing too, until we're both full out laughing, rolling in the oil and unable to breathe. Finally, I roll on top of him, and we kiss, both slow and sexy, basking in this afterglow that gives me such a high. Even through all of our combined cum, oil, sweat and flushed faces, we're both glowing, I can tell, and we smile at each other; _you're mine,_ I thought to myself. _You hear me? Mine. I'm going to love you, respect you, grow old with you, and even when we die, love you. And you better, I swear to god, love me the same._

Dwayne kissed my forehead, and rested his head down. "That might have been the best night of my entire existence. I know we may not have something of this magnitude, but let's do this again." He rested a hand on my ass, looking at me. "You honestly think I'm going to let that dick go unsatisfied? Or let this ass go unfilled?" I felt a rumbling in his chest, which I liked a lot. "You're going to get a lot of sexy time this summer, and you may not like it, but…" he squeezed my ass a little too hard. "Okay, maybe you will. But, if you complain, well…" I smirked. "We might have to talk about it." He winked at me. "I think we can work things out." He said, smiling. I kissed him again, biting his lower lip, then breaking away. "I love you, Dwayne Johnson. Though, I'm not feeling Dwayne so much… How about 'The Rock' for a nickname?"

Dwayne went from straight out afterglow, to smiling, to full out laughing. "That's the best fucking nickname I've ever heard! You got a deal!" I sighed, thanking god I didn't piss him off. "Now, 'The Rock' wants you to get off and shower with me." Now it was my time to laugh out loud, rolling onto my back, him getting on top of me. "I don't know what I started, but I hope it continues." I stroked his soft member, him groaning lowly, and me feeling a happy sensation inside. "Come on, let's get clean and head home." I stood up, and took his hand, him intertwining it with mine.

It was hard to get Dwayne in the shower without him trying to get me one more time. I grabbed my jock and headed to the shower, him raising an eyebrow. "What? You don't think I'm going home commando, do you?" He laughed. "What do you think I did?" I shuddered at the thought of that in his pants, and sighed. After the water got hot, and I washed the jock clean, he grabbed my hips, and pulled me under the spray. I never noticed our height difference until now; he was at least 7'3 to my 6'9. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately, feeling extreme happiness and joy swell in my chest. He reached down and felt up my ass, slapping and squeezing it a few times.

The shower was almost as good as the sex. When we were all nice and clean, he shut the water off, and pushed his dick at my hole once more. I clenched my hole shut, him whining when I did so, but unclenched after that, letting his cock pleasure me once more. When I cried out in orgasm for the eighth time that night, well, he was satisfied he could bring me to such pleasure. He was still going strong, but when I squeezed my hole shut, it wasn't long before he finally came inside me for a third time; making me moan high pitched and pant for breath. Even though we both had just showered, we were both dirty again. I laughed and said "sometimes, getting clean is the dirtiest task of all." That got us laughing.

When we finally got showered for good, got all our fuck jitters out, and dressed, we checked the time; just after one. Three and a half hours of fucking, sucking and taunting, and I smiled. He got the same thought, and kissed my head. "Come on, my love; let's get you home." I said "don't worry; my parents aren't expecting me back until two. So we won't be in trouble." I patted Dwayne's face, and he looked relieved. "Trust me, my parents need a check in call or something, and their okay." I was also relieved. As we were walking out the door, I stopped, and looked at the mat. "Wait, what about the mess?" I gestured to the oily mat before we walked out the door. "Let the cleaning crew get it. That's their job, isn't it?" He smiled, looking sincere. "Yea, I guess you're right. Let's get home then." He grabbed the key off of the rack, clicked the light off, and closed the door, locking it behind us. He slid the key under the door and stood up, taking my hand in his, and setting off. I laced my fingers in with his, and thought back on the last twenty four hours; not only am I a senior in High School, but I had the best sex of my life, met a truly incredible guy, and my summer suddenly feel into perfect place. My face felt hot, probably blush. I sighed, looking up to the moonlight. This was the best summer of my life.

We got to my door, and I paused. "Wait. Do you want to meet my parents?" He smiled, rubbing my cheek. "I thought that was the plan this whole time." I laughed, and kissed him. "Okay, hold on." I went into the house, to find my mom and dad still up; they were both crowded around my dad's old record player, enjoying the sounds of Sinatra. I took a breath, and walked into the den.

"Hey sport." My dad, Alexander Cena, still acted like he was forty-five and I was five, even with the graying hair. My mother, Lillian Cena, was still beautiful in her age through all the wrinkles, and her face always lit up when she saw me. I was their only kid, because my mother couldn't have children. I was a miracle and a bundle of joy. I smiled, and shook my head. "So, son, you're back early. Is there something you'd like to say?" I took another breath. "You guys love me, and my decisions, right?" They nodded their heads. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Act natural, and cool. Don't be weird, please." They nodded, looking like parents now. "Ok…" I turned around and went to get Dwayne. He followed me in, feeling my nervous edge, and rubbing my shoulder. I relaxed significantly, and walked into the den.

"Mom, Dad… This is my boyfriend, Dwayne." I waited for the backlash. I waited for the negative energy, getting kicked out. But instead, I got what I only dreamed about. My father stood up, and stuck out his hand. "Alexander Cena. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dwayne." Dwayne flashed his teeth, and shook my father's hand. My mother took my boyfriend in an embrace, and said "So nice to meet you. Lillian Cena." Mom smiled, and looked at me. "Jonathan… Isn't this the friend you talked about?" I grinned. "Yea, well, when we hung out earlier, it was definitely electric between us." I felt awkward talking about this, scratching my head and blushing. "Oh honey…" Mom smiled, eyes glistening. "I think it's love." I smiled. "Yea, I think it is." After that, we all came together in one big hug, and the night went so smoothly

Even though we were tired, we stayed up all night. Dwayne texted his parents, saying he was going to stay over at my house, and they said ok. Dwayne's family life and history were the topic for the conversations. When the two of us got hungry, Mom would agree to make us breakfast. While she would cook the eggs, Dad would hug her from behind, hum in her ear, nibble her ear, showing affection and love built on thirty-seven years of marriage. I smiled and looked at Dwayne, hoping that would be us. He kissed the top of my hand, obviously with the same thought on his mind.

When we finished eating, the sun would start to rise, and we'd all yawn, and retire to bed. Mom offered to make up the couch, but Dwayne scooted closer to me. "I think, if you two are okay with it, I spend the night with your son?" They both nodded silently, and smiled at one another. My mother kissed both of us on the cheek, and went up. "Dwayne, there's one rule when dating my son." Dwayne sat up straighter, looking at my father with seriousness. "The rule is…" He paused. "You love him with every bone in your body. If you break his heart, well, you'll have some problems with yours." Dwayne gulped, and nodded. "Oh, trust me Mr. Cena; I already do." I blushed. Dad smiled, his age lines filling with color. "Good. Now, good night you two, and don't stay up too late." My dad gave me a hug and winked at me. He shook Dwayne's hand once more, and went up to the bedroom.

Next thing I know, tears are flooding my eyes, and I'm crying. "Are you happy like you were earlier?" I nodded, looking up at him, with those twinkling eyes looking back. "Come on, let's get you some sleep." I nod, wiping my eyes and nose, and standing up. Dwayne takes my hand and leads me up the stairs, looking left and right, me laughing. "To the right, around the corner, last door on the left." He nodded and walked to my bedroom; it was a bit of a mess, with dirty clothes and bits of everything on the floor. The walls were plastered with posters of favorite bands, sports players, but mostly my favorite wrestler, Hulk Hogan.

I sighed. "I know, it's a little messy, but I hope you can forgive me." He nodded, and sat down on the bed. "It's perfect. Not a thing I would change…" then he saw the mess on my dresser. I had left an old sandwich there, and it was molding. "Yea, I would change that probably." I laughed, and sat beside him. "So, I don't know if I have an extra pair of pajamas, but…" He nodded, looking at me. "I sleep naked anyways." I looked at him, replying with "So do I." I reached over and could feel his arousal. I bit my lip, and looked in his eyes. "What was that about letting my dick going unsatisfied?" We kissed, slow and deep. I replied with "or let my ass go unfilled?"

We fell over on the bed, and soon we were naked, with him inside of me, I flooded with pleasure. It was hard for us not to make sound, or make the bed creak, but we managed. I would sigh or moan quietly, he would grunt into my neck. When I finally came, I had to muffle my voice with the other pillow on my bed. Finally, when I calmed down, he kept going, and then he blew. I stuffed the pillow against his mouth, hoping to god we didn't wake anyone up. Finally, he collapsed on top of me, while softening inside and finally pulling out. Both of us were sweating and panting, kissing and touching, rubbing heads like eskimoes do to keep warm. Finally, he lowered himself next to me, and covered us both with the blanket. He draped his arm over me, I snuggled into his massive chest, and he kissed my head. "I love you Jonathan Cena. Always will." I feel the tears coming on, so I say quickly "I love you Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. And I will always love you." We fell into sleep then, our bodies finally getting a break from the love, happiness and joy that we experienced these past hours.

**Conclusion: **So, the summer went with great joy; Dwayne was the most beautiful human being I could ever ask for as a boyfriend, and I was the most beautiful, caring, joyful boyfriend he's ever had. When school rolled along, we kept our relationship as best friends, but when someone asked, we said we were a couple. That gave our friends some thoughts, some breaking off with us, and some even having the courage to come out to their parents. It also gave the cheerleaders some wet thoughts to think about in bed at night. When we would go to wrestling meets, we'd make a tag team that was unstoppable. Dwayne taught me all of the moves that were still legal, but no longer in play. I helped Dwayne recognize throw attempts, different places to grab someone that weren't illegal, and how to get an edge on someone before the fight even started. We even helped each other in our homework, Dwayne with my wrestling and getting an A+, and me helping him with his weak stomach in Science, and getting by with a B+.

When I met Dwaynes parents, I was a hopeless wreck. You know, "what if they don't like me?" "What if I get kicked out of the house?" "What if you get on the F list with them?" But, they were like my parents. Dwayne's Dad, Augustus, was a former high school wrestler, and that's why he pushed Dwayne to do it. Dwayne's Mom, Julia, was his high school sweetheart, and they got married when they both graduated. Augustus shook my hand, and Julia gave me a hug. After that, we went to brunch, talked about my life, and we all grew closer.

I think the biggest surprise was at Prom though; when they announced the Prom King, it was Dwayne. I laughed and clapped for him, feeling ecstatic for him. But they announced the Prom Queen, and they called my own name. I was giggling when they did so, and I did what they called the "King and Queen, with a penis, dance." We both busted up laughing, and couldn't dance for how much we were laughing. So I went to the mic and said "let my people dance!" and the night went smoothly after that.

The summer months of High School went more perfectly than I could have wished for. We graduated at the top of our class, and both got into college; surprisingly, he went onto science, and I went into health and fitness. When we both were signed onto the same brand of wrestling, it was a life changing moment. Well, for one, we'd be together. And two, well, he got down on his knee and asked for my hand. I said yes without a doubt.

With my father walking me down the aisle, my mother's eyes in tears, we tied the knot. I was no longer Jonathan Cena, but Jonathan "The Rock" Johnson. However, when we wrestled, I went by my first and last name only. We escaped to Greece, Sicily and Milan for two weeks on our Honeymoon, and it was the happiest experience of my life.

As the years passed, and our years spread on, we gave each other all the love, joy and passion that was even manageable. When our parents each passed on, as our hair color did, we would grieve with each other, feeling like another part of us would move on. And when Dwayne passed on, it would be like my entire world was falling. But, I knew that he was watching over us, like all our parents were. Six months pass, and I finally pass on to be reunited with all of my loved ones; I'm young once more, and so is Dwayne, and all our parents.

Dwayne and I spent almost all our time together. Finally, Dwayne smiled and whispered in my ear "hey, so we were 9-4 on the ejaculation count, in your favor. That means we're tied 2-2 on the wrestling match." I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How about a tiebreaker round, then?"

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for sticking with me all through these four chapters! I have loved the support, kind words, enjoyment, and "heated" feelings that I got from all my readers, if you know what I mean ;) So, anyways, I hope this chapter fuels your sexual fires, cools them, and makes you post your kind words once more~ I've thought about it, and I don't know if I want to upload the fifth chapter… But, you tell me if you want to read it. So, with that, let's finally end at twelve pages (In word, for me XD) and call this romance over. Bye guys! See you soon! (Signed with all my love, Eloquois)**


End file.
